Symbiotes
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) unknown Edward Brock unknown Cletus Kasady Cletus Kasady is found talking to himself in his cell in New York's Ryker's Island, by the security guard Ramone. After a little confrontation between the two, Ramone is found by the other guards dead. He had been pulled through Cletus Kasady's jail cell bars. Also they discovered Cletus had escaped by the gaping hole in the wall.Gunther Stein is about to enter his apartment from his long day of work when he is called by a voice. After looking up a red hand grabs his mouth. The hand then liquefies and starts suffocating Gunny Stein. Gunny Stein dies. And Also becomes Carnage's first victim. We also find out the reason Carnage picked Gunny to be his first victim is not because he had a grudge against him, but more of Cletus just picked his name at random from a telephone book.Carnage heads next to Agro-Lab at Empire State University in search of his next victim. He finds Chip, a classmate of Peter Parker. Chip starts to run away from Carnage, but Carnage picks up a sink and throws it at Chip making him not able to leave the room. Carnage heads over to Chip, picks him up by the throat and extends his fingers, killing chip. Before his death he asked why he is going to be killed, only to have Carnage reply with "...'cause I can". Angelo Fortunato unknown MacDonald Gargan Scorpion was recruited by Norman Osborn, informed of Spider-man's secret identity, and ordered to kidnap Peter's Aunt May if anything should happen to Osborn. In the middle of his task Scorpion was approached by the recently freed Venom Symbiote. Seeking a new host that shared both its hatred of Spider-Man as well as the will and experience of a seasoned criminal, the symbiote bonded with the Scorpion, who eagerly accepted the offer, and was transformed into the monstrous new Venom.After an elaborate plan paid off and the Green Goblin was out of prison, the Goblin led Spider-Man and the Black Cat into a direct confrontation with the newly formed Sinister Twelve, which included the new, more powerful Venom among its ranks. Venom and the Twelve very nearly defeated Spider-Man before the Fantastic Four and a small faction of the Avengers headed by Captain America joined in, leading to the eventual defeat of the Twelve.In the midst of the battle Osborn escaped, with the full intention to murder Peter's wife, Mary Jane. Spider-Man soon followed only to be stopped by Venom. The two foes continued to battle high above on New York's rooftops. After catching Gargan off balance Spider-Man dropped a condemned building on the new Venom, ending the battle. Venom was arrested and sent to Ryker's Island. He promised Spider-Man he would never reveal his identity, as that was his only leverage against him.Gargan escaped Ryker's Island. He journeyed to Battleworld along with a ragtag group including the likes of Henry Pym, Gravity, the Hood, and others, in order to enter a contest of champions. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens